Union County, New Mexico
Union County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2000, the population is 4,174. Its county seat is Clayton6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 9,922 km² (3,831 sq mi). 9,920 km² (3,830 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.02%) is water. Adjacent counties *Las Animas County (north) *Baca County (northeast) *Cimarron County (east) *Dallam County (east) *Hartley County (southeast) *Quay County (south) *Harding County (south) *Colfax County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,174 people, 1,733 households, and 1,176 families residing in the county. The population density was 0/km² (1/sq mi). There were 2,225 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 80.38% White, 0.96% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 16.00% from other races, and 2.20% from two or more races. 35.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,733 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 30.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,080, and the median income for a family was $35,313. Males had a median income of $26,364 versus $18,711 for females. The per capita income for Union county was $14,700. About 14.20% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.40% of those under age 18 and 8.30% of those age 65 or over. About Union County Union County, was created by an act of the territorial legislation in 1893 and was officially recognized on January 1, 1894, when the first slate of elected county officials received their oaths of office. The county is named “Union” because the citizens were united in their desire for the creation of a new county out of three existing New Mexico counties. Union County was subsequently “carved up” by the creation of additional counties, Quay in 1903 and Harding in 1920. At one time, Union County had a population of over 20,000. There were a number of bustling communities such as Amistad, Hayden, Sedan, Pasamonte, Gladstone, Mt Dora, Grenville, Des Moines, Folsom and Dedman (as Capulin was called back then). Localities Town *Clayton Villages *Des Moines *Folsom *Grenville Other localities *Amistad *Gladstone *Hayden *Mount Dora *Sedan *Seneca *Sofia *Stead Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Union County, New Mexico